Drabbles of a Sadist
by ARandomBlonde
Summary: Hey, title says it all. Drabbles about our favorite sadist, Drake Merwin. WARNING: spoilers for Gone, Hunger, Lies, Plague, and Fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: dark.**

**Warning: I do not own Gone.**

**Please reviews!**

**Father and son;**

'Dad never did care. Mom was too scared of dad to stand up for herself. I care and I stood up for myself. So what if people got hurt along the way, the price of war is always heavy.'

'Yeah, I don't make any sense, just another raving, sadistic child in a world of violence.'

I laughed easily.

'I think I'm drunk, found some of dad's booze in the closet, figure if I can get high enough maybe I won't feel it when he hits me. As he slams the door, screaming at me for some other problem he had like his mistress found out he was married or cheating on her.'

'Hey, people drown their sorrows in drinking, right? I'm pretty drunk, but I bet it wont work quite right on me.'

I take another drink.

'Most of me was high; a small part of my brain remained unaffected. It was a cold, calculating part of me, the part I was afraid of.'

I hear a bellow downstairs, "Drake!"

'Oh God help me. Dad's home, and tonight he sounds really mad.'

**Next day:**

'Well, drinking does not help when it comes to broken bones and a really bad hangover. Hospitals normally don't give out prescribed drugs for alcoholic kids.'

'Well, the beer helped until he broke my leg. I felt that right through the high. Guess the neighbors heard me screaming, called the police. Don't remember a whole lot of any of that, I might have even been unconscious. I should probably find out, after I figure out a way to escape this hospital.'

'They'll send me to a mental ward they said.'

'Cause dad had a bullet in his shoulder.'

'Yeah, I shot my dad.'

**His:**

Drake's eyes raked over her. He smiled cruelly. His whip hand wrapped around her hair, jerking her to her knees. His human hand held a kitchen knife. She screamed as he plunged it into her arm, cutting deeply. She went limp, only his grip on her hair kept her up.

"That's right; scream, beg. It won't help you. You live as long as you make me happy."

He thrust the knife into her arm again. Tears ran down her face. He laughed and smiled his cold shark grin. He shoved the knife into her arm again and again.

She couldn't stand it anymore; she tried to pull away, but his grip on her hair kept her there. He glared down at her and roared in fury. Then he slapped her; once, twice, three, four…

He stopped slapping her, only to bring his whip down a crossed her back and stomach. Her light tank top tore, revealing her breasts' and back. She tried to pull it around her. Then Drake looked down and jerked her shirt off completely. Their eyes met and Mary didn't think he was going to stop there.

He didn't.

**Okay, just a couple of Drake drabbles, really dark, but hey. **

**Review, people! I will write any Drake pairing/theme you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate the third book! Drake does not come back! That filthy, evil Michael Grant. I will find him and tear him limb from limb for not bringing Drake back!!!! It ruined the whole book!**

**Sorry, These drabbles are for Hyperactive Lioness and Caris S. Clearwater.**

**All reviewers: important! Please recommend drabbles, I'm running out of pairings!**

**Beauty:**

Drake looked at her. "I want to kill you, Orsay. And if you don't stay out of my head, I might."

She flinched; she couldn't, his dreams had become her drug. With out his dreams, Orsay believed she would die. His beautiful, violent dreams.

"Kill me if you want," she whispered, "I can't stay out. I need them."

Drake flashed his shark smile, "Really? Try this one."

He lay down and dreamt a dream that paled all the others; so violent, so dark, so lovely. She moaned slightly, "Please, more."

He had to have heard her, because his dreams got more and more violent.

Opening his eyes, he asked, "How'd you like that one?" He asked.

She glanced up through her lashes, "It was so… amazing."

"More?"

"Please." She whispered. His eyes closed and he conjured up another one.

This was exactly why she loved him; his cruelty, sadistic ness, his lovely hate, every gruesome detail. His dreams were true beauty.

**True Love:**

He loved Drake because Drake knew how the Darkness hurt. Diana didn't. It had been almost nine years since the start of the FAYZ. It was all going so well, Caine was master of Perdido Beach, Sam was dead. Then, Diana drugged him and Drake. When Caine had woken up, he had been like this, and Drake had been dead. Diana had thrown him out of Perdido Beach. He hadn't known what had hurt more, the betrayal and murder of Drake, or Diana's love for Astrid.

He sat here beside Drake's grave' he had come to love Drake, his prince of Darkness. "Good by, Drake," Caine whispered, "I love you."

Walking away you could hear him mumble, "It sucks to be blind."

**One body, One mind, Two souls:**

He didn't know why he cared for Brittany. Nothing would ever come from it; they couldn't exist at the same time. She was just a body. At least that's what he told himself. He still loved her, though. Even if Darkness filled his soul and light filled hers. Drake loved Brittany, because of her resilience. Even as he killed her, he had loved her. As she died, so did he.

**A bit of irony there, someone read the third book and find out why please. Especially the last line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, Gracy, am a character out of Blondie's mind. Michael Grant does own Gone, Hunger, and Lies, but he is still a loser because he doesn't have me. **

**ARandomBlonde: Gracy! What are you doing? You're not even in this story!**

**Me, Gracy: I have developed super psychic powers that allow me to go into other Gone stories! I am going to take over the FAYZ…**

**ARandomBlonde: Evil little (insert naughty word here to have desired effect). She is going to ruin my drabbles. *grumble***

**I, Gracy, run off into the distance, singing lolli pop, as ARandomBlonde chases me with a base ball bat.**

**Hyperactive Lioness**: Thank you. Drake might sorta come back.

**Caris L. Clearwater:** I did mean good-bye. Oops. And there was a spoiler alert on the summary. Sorry!

**Leslieisfiction: **Thank you! Your drabble is first.

**Permanently**: Yours is second! Thank you!

**Just a Child**

She was just a child. Drake couldn't stop himself from remembering it. A very young child, the one he loved. Drake could never forgive himself for caring. Caring is for weak people, caring makes people weak. At least that's what Drake told himself. But no matter what he told himself, he still wanted to protect Pixie. She was so young, and Drake had always wanted a little sister. He promised he would always take care of his new little sister. She was such a sweet little girl…

**Risk**

He couldn't do it. He couldn't pull that trigger. Couldn't watch that bullet saw through his flesh. Couldn't watch the boy he loved die. Underneath it all, Quinn loved Drake. And Quinn would risk his life for Drake, risk Mary and the pree's lives, and risk anything and everything for the boy who would never love him back. Brianna tried to kill Drake; Quinn couldn't let her kill him. He couldn't. Quinn would never be sure about how much she knew or guessed. Did Brianna know Quinn was in love with Drake?

**Just A Bit**

It was wrong. So wrong. Lying to Caine about Drake. And oh so tempting. Diana pretended to hate Drake, but when Drake held her she knew it was a lie. Her "love" for Caine was only to help Drake win the battle that was coming. When Diana closed her eyes, she saw Drake's face hovering behind her eyelids. 'Just a bit longer, Diana. Just pretend until we grow powerful enough to crush him.

**Addict**

Sam thought the Darkness haunted her; He couldn't be farther from the truth. She was haunted by Drake. She hated him as a drug addict hated heroin. Needing to quit, but never quiet having the guts to. She always told herself, 'Just one more hit.' Because Lana needed the way Drake held her, she needed the way he hurt her, and she needed the way he made live for one more day. Lana wanted him dead so she could leave this wretched FAYZ. Lana wouldn't die until her drug supply ran out.

**Fool**

Her prince. Her master. Her god. Drake was the master, Drake was the prince, and Drake was the god. She was only a puppet, a toy, a doll. Even though Astrid knew this, she loved him. Astrid the genius, a fool for love. A fool for Drake. When Drake held her; she forgot Sam, she forgot Little Pete, even forgot her name. All she knew was his arms.

**I'm leaving for a month long trip. If you review before the 30****th**** , I'll write your drabble on the trip.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo, sorry for the long, long wait. I apologize, but school takes **

**first place during the winter. Hope this makes you all feel a little **

**better about my neglect. All Drake/Astrid and Drake/Lana. I tried out **

**a non romantic one- number one. Oh, and thanks to Tamora Pierce, Song **

**of the Lioness, for the qoute at the end of hatred.**

**Peace, Blonde**

Hatred

It was him. The worst person in the FAYZ. A sadistic bastard. The sick

shark smile. The revolting whip hand. That self satisfied smirk. She

could go on and on. He was horrible, inhuman, a MONSTER. And yet, she

didn't know what to do. Her faith said hatred was wrong. Could she

really sacrifice another of her morals?

It was Sam who had asked her. That one day it was a simple question,

"Do you hate him?" but now it was a battle for her. It was so wrong to

hate, but... he was a demon.

She had come to an answer after a long struggle, "If hate is

wanting to crush someone because you know they're evil, then yes, I

hate Drake Merwin."

Simple, it's not

"Leave me alone! I did you a favor." Astrid hissed, "my brother is

dead, be content with that, you god damned monster!"

"Damned? We have something in common then. Because I don't think God

would pardon you for killing someone and not me." Drake's eyes never

wavered from hers, "but maybe you should explain god to me, genius."

It had become a contest of will, "If I did, you probably wouldn't

understand what I was saying. You're obviously not very

intelligent."

He glared, then said menacingly, "I suppose it's time to kill you now."

"I suppose I should be scared now." Astrid mimicked his tone. She

pulled her gun out, the one she had taken from Howard, and calmly told

him, "or not."

"One more time, Astrid. " Drake taunted, "You already killed your brother. I'm just one

more sin you commit."

Her hand shook slightly as he leaned his forehead against the gun,

"Pull the trigger, Astrid. It's just a simple act of murder."

She recoiled at the words. Shaking her head at him, she

whispered, "Simple is the one thing it's not."

She turned and ran. Away from the time she could have ended so much

and refused.

Not Love

Maybe it was the fact that they had both been haunted by the same

monster that drove Lana to seek him out. It was instinct, she assured

herself, just natural to want to talk to someone who understood what

she was going through.

What is was NOT was some type of depraved love. No, was she did with

Drake was not love. It was using and abusing. Nothing tender and

sweet, nothing like with Sanjit.

No, this... this was no love. It was lust- pure and simple.

Yet, it wasn't pure, never pure. And simple? Ha, simple would be to

put a bullet through his skull.

And yet, could he learn love her?

No, never.

But could she learn to love him?

'Yes,' that little voice within said, 'Forever.'


End file.
